fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier Shack
Glacier Shack Description: Use fish descriptions and pictures of different fish to find and unlock the Gene Combos of new ice fish! The never seen before, backside of Glacier Bay Farovia.. who knows what will come next? (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Getting to Glacier Shack Jean and Genes: Help Jean unlock the Genes of new fish at Glacier Shack, which is the backside of Icelantica! (note: click to help Jean) Head on over to the Glacier Shack Shoppe to buy a new ice fishing pole! (note: you dont even need a Roperian Boat) Purchase a new ice fishing pole at Glacier Shack Shoppe! Find the Gene Combo for the Bernie Glacier Fish. How to Play This is a similar mixing theme such as Sig's areas, where it involves mixing Gene Combo (gene combinations) in a mastermind like game in order to unlock the Fish first before you can catch them. Please help this page by adding more details here required for the analysis. How does this all work? Jean Gillray owns state of the art technology that researchs fish DNA. However, Jean lost the original operating manual and now only has the Roperian manual, so the analysis is a bit unclear. Jean can only tell if your combo is: Correct, Incorrect, or if one is correct. He does not know how to tell which exact fish is correct. Note: You can start researching Gene Combos when you're within 10 levels. Winning Strategy Since you are only told when a fish is correct - try to find out which resources you know are incorrect... and work your way from there. For Example, if the correct Fish Combo is: Gene #1: "Snow Leopard (2nd option)" and Gene #2: "Lumberjack (3rd option)" • Always start by picking the first options. Best case is if you get: "Both are incorrect" • Now focus on picking the correct Gene #1:, so you select the 2nd option "Snow Leopard" and get: "One is correct!" • Now you know that Gene #1: is "Snow Leopard"! So keep it selected, and pick the next option for Gene #2: "Big Mouth (2nd option)" and get: "One is correct!" • So it's not K9 Phermone... Keep Gene #1: as "Snow Leopard", and pick the next option for Gene #2: "Snow Crab (3rd option)" and get: Found the Combo! Again, this is best case.. in that your first Combo, you find "Both are incorrect". If your first combo gives you a "One is correct!", then you need to select the next option for Gene #1 - and go from there. Worst case, write down everything you do - so you don't repeat combinations. What to buy To start fishing, you must purchase either the Cold Fusion or Holy Hybrid poles. Glacier Shack pole shack The Deputy or Remediator can be found at the Glacier Shack pole shack. They cost 1,500 silver each (more if you purchased them when they first came out). The Trash Trimmer and Bounty Hunter Licenses can be found after the bottom of any of the purchasing poles/add-ons/chum lists. They cost 99,999 and 49,999 silver respectively. These are used for Tragedy Reef What to catch What chum Any chum will work in these Roperia versions of the backside islands of Icelantica. You will be able to purchase Tater Chum , Prawn Chum , and Pita Chum while there. Moving on After catching either Arthropoda Fish or Cryobeast Fish at level 100, you can unlock Digloo Lodge. You'll need to have solved the gene combo for the fish as well as the lower-level fish beforehand.https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/forum/questions?id=108110 References Category:Glacier Shack Category:Icelantica Backside Category:Islands Category:Roperia